sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jakks Pacific
|key_people=Stephen Berman (co-founder, president and chief executive officer) Joel Bennett (chief financial officer and executive vice president) |industry=Consumer products |revenue= $804.3 million USD (2010) | | |foundation= |location=Santa Monica, California, U.S. |caption= Jakks Pacific's current logo used since 2011 |homepage=www.jakks.com }} Jakks Pacific, Inc. is an American company that designs and markets toys and consumer products, with a range of products that feature numerous children's toy licenses. The company is named after its founder, Jack Friedman, who had previously founded LJN and THQ and presided over the company until his death in May 2010. Jakks' produces action figures, electronics, dolls, dress-up, role play, Halloween costumes, kids furniture, vehicles, plush, art activity kits, seasonal products, infant/preschool, construction toys, and pet toys sold under various proprietary brands including Jakks Pacific, Creative Designs International, Road Champions, Funnoodle, Go Fly a Kite, Jakks Pets, EyeClops, Plug It In & Play TV Games, Girl Gourmet, Kids Only!, Tollytots and Disguise. Jakks is a licensee of several hundred trademarks including Disney, Star Wars and Nintendo. History Jakks Pacific, Inc. was founded in 1995. Jakks acquired several companies including Remco, Child Guidance, and Road Champions in 1997, Berk and Flying Colors in 1999, Pentech in 2000, Toymax, Go Fly A Kite and Funnoodle in 2002, Color Workshop and Trendmasters in 2003, Play Along Toys in 2004, Pet Pal Corp. in 2005, Creative Designs International in 2006, and Kids Only Toys, Tollytots, and Disguise in 2008. In 2010, the company formed Pacific Animation Partners LLC, a joint venture between it and Dentsu Entertainment USA, FremantleMedia and Topps, to launch the Monsuno property in 2012. In 2012, Jakks Pacific announced the successful negotiation of licences for The Dark Knight Rises and ''The Amazing Spider-Man'', promoting new toy ranges at the New York and other International Toy Fairs. In 2014, the company launched Jakks Meisheng Trading, a joint venture with Meisheng Culture and Creative Corp., to bring its toys to China. In 2016, the two created Studio JP, a joint venture to produce animation. Products Plug It In & Play TV Games Plug It In & Play TV Games interactive products are a series of plug-n-play game devices produced by Jakks Pacific. When connected to a television set, the user is able to play a pre-defined selection of video games. Some models are collections of ports of games by companies such as Atari and Namco, while others are collections of original games. Some versions facilitate the addition of games, via proprietary GameKey expansion cards, and/or include wireless features. List of TV Games by Jakks Pacific * 1 vs 100 * Activision * Are You Smarter Than A 5th Grader? * Atari series * Avatar: The Last Airbender * The Batman * Big Buck Hunter Pro * Big Buck Safari * Blue's Room * Capcom * Cars 2 * Deal or No Deal * Disney series * Disney Princess * Dora the Explorer series * Dragon Ball Z * DreamWorks Animation * EA Sports '95 series * Elmo's World * Fantastic Four * Frogger * Go, Diego, Go! * Hannah Montana series * High School Musical series * Jeopardy! * ''Mortal Kombat'' * My Little Pony * Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man series (Namco series) * Nicktoons series * Pixar * Power Rangers series * The Price Is Right * Phineas and Ferb * Retro Arcade featuring Space Invaders * Scooby Doo * Sesame Street * ''Shrek'' * Spider-Man series * SpongeBob SquarePants series * Star Wars series * Superman * Super Silly Makeover * Tele-Doodle * Thomas The Tank Engine * Triple Header Sports * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling * Toy Story series * Ultimotion series (Unlicensed Wii Clones) * ''The Walking Dead'' Zombie Hunter * Wall-E * Winnie the Pooh * Wheel of Fortune series * WWE * World Poker Tour Visual electronics *EyeClops - A 200X magnifying device that plugs into a TV. *EyeClops Multi-Zoom - An EyeClops with 100X, 200X, and 400X magnification. *EyeClops Night Vision - An infrared night vision device, in head-mounted and neck-strapped models. *BioniCAM - A portable version of the EyeClops with an LCD screen, and the ability to save pictures and videos to a USB storage device. Handheld games *vMigo - A handheld virtual pet game, which can be docked into a TV adapter. *BioBytes - A handheld game, where the player uses their animal to attack the computer's, or a friend's (wirelessly). *Telestory Toy vehicles *Fly Wheels *Xtreme Performance Vehicle (XPV) *Custom Garage *Shock Racers *MXS *GX Racers *GX Skate *Power Trains Infant and toddler toys *Child Guidance *KnotWud Girls' activities *It's a Girl Thing *If you Say Sew! *Lucky Bee Bee *Girl Gourmet *Style Six Boys' activities *Max Force *Real Construction *Spy Net Toys *Splatoon Stationery products *BloPens *Vivid Velvet *Pentech *UltraSharp Seasonal *Funnoodle *Go Fly a Kite *The Storm *Disguise Halloween Costumes Pet *White Bites *Naturally Convenient Action figures *WWE (Asia only) *Rocky *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Pokémon'' *UFPO *Real Steel *Ryuji Juwara Licensed brands Brands licensed to JAKKS Pacific for toy production include: *American Classic *A Little Curious *Animal Babies Nursery *Barney *Big Wheel *Black & Decker *Cabbage Patch Kids *Care Bears *Cheetah Girls *''Club Penguin'' *''Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood'' *DC Universe *Disguise Costumes *Disney Fairies *Disney Frozen *Disney Princess *Disney Princess & Me *Disney Sofia the First *Disney Oz The Great and Powerful *Disney Maleficent *Durango *El Chavo *Ez Pro DJ *Fisher Price *Funnoodle *Godzilla *Hannah Montana *Hero Portal *Justin Bieber *Kids Only *Kong Company *Maui Toys *''Max & Ruby'' *Max Tow Truck *Max World *Unstable Fables *Moose Mountain Toymakers *Monsuno *Moana *MXS *Nintendo *Paw Doodles *''Phineas and Ferb'' *Plubber *Plug it in & Play: TV Games *''Power Rangers'' *Powertrains *RealTech SpyNet *''Rio 2'' *Rocky *Slugterra *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *Squeak Grrrs *''Star Wars'' *''Surf's Up'' *Taylor Swift *The Smurfs *Tsum Tsum *Whimsy & Wonder *''Winx Club'' *World of Nintendo *WWE (Asia only) Restatements On Feb 22, 2005, Jakks Pacific was instructed to restate the financial statements for fiscal year 2003 to account for the acquisition of Toymax, Trendmasters and P&M Products. References External links *Official Jakks Pacific Inc website See also * Majesco Entertainment * Radica Games * HotGen Category:Companies based in Los Angeles County, California Category:Video game companies of the United States Category:Radio-controlled car manufacturers Category:Toy companies of the United States